


Dog Days

by mochiboom



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, gross sappy fluff, what's new there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiboom/pseuds/mochiboom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tokyo summers are merciless, especially when your air con breaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Days

**Author's Note:**

> For my darling [Lazu](yuushioshitari.tumblr.com) who pretends so hard that she doesn't like Oshigaku.

Gakuto’s lying flat on his back in front of an oscillating fan in his living room when Yuushi taps on the French doors. Gakuto rolls his head towards them and makes a pathetic motion with his hand that Yuushi translates as ‘ _come in_ ’.

 

“It’s _hot_.” Gakuto complains bitterly, the second Yuushi opens the door. “The fucking air con’s broken and I feel like I’m dying.” Yuushi toes his shoes off and tugs at the collar of his shirt, which clings to his back.

 

“As much as I dislike your _constant complaining_ , I have to agree.” He flops onto his hands and knees and crawls across the floor towards Gakuto, who watches him from under his sweaty fringe. “I did bring ice cream, although it may have melted by now.” He grabs for the forgotten plastic bag and drags it to him.

 

“Gimme.” Gakuto replies, making grabbing motions with his hands. Yuushi fishes around one-handed before handing him a lemonade ice lolly. Gakuto all but tears the wrapper off in his eagerness to eat it. “Oh my _god_.” He mumbles around it. “I’ve figured it out; this is why everyone calls you a genius.”

 

“Yes, because I know how to cope with irritating boyfriends when they can’t cope with the heat.” Yuushi retorts, opening his own grape flavoured one and flicking the wrapper at Gakuto.

 

“Oh shut up.” Gakuto snaps, but he’s grinning around his ice lolly and Yuushi smiles to himself, carefully biting away at the bottom of the half-melted one he has. “If you really thought I was irritating you’d leave me here to melt into puddle on the floor.” He slings one of his legs over Yuushi’s and flicks his gaze up at him, lips pursed around the end of the ice cream. Yuushi swallows, mouth dry.

 

“You’re doing that on purpose.” He mutters, taking his glasses off and rubbing the bridge of his nose. Gakuto’s blue eyes widen; the very picture of innocence.

 

“I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about, Yuushi.” He replies, stretching his arms above his head and letting the hem of his t-shirt ride up. Yuushi’s gaze immediately snaps to the naked band of skin and Gakuto squirms happily under the attention.

 

“I’d do something about you if it wasn’t so hot.” Yuushi complains. “Why did you insist on my coming over here when you know perfectly well that my air con works?” Gakuto shrugs, pulling the ice cream out of his mouth with a pop.

 

“I always end up going round to yours. I thought, since Dad’s out and Mum’s at her weird knitting club, it’d make a change for you to come here.” He slides his leg off Yuushi’s and rolls over onto his front. “Besides, the air con broke when you were already on your way here and my phone’s all the way upstairs.” He folds his arms and rests his head on them, dropping the ice cream stick onto the tatami.

 

Yuushi reaches out and tucks some of Gakuto’s hair behind his ear. “I see. So rather than spare me the torture of Tokyo in full summer, you decided if you were going down, we’d be going together, then?”

 

“What sort of doubles partner would you be if you didn’t join me in a heroic double-suicide?” Gakuto replies, sticking out his tongue. “Mum has a bottle of mugi cha in the fridge but I can’t be bothered to get up.” Drumming his heels restlessly on the floor and holding his hands up in front of the fan.

 

“Is that a hint?” Yuushi sighs, pushing himself to his feet and wandering over to the huge, American-style fridge in the corner.

 

“It’s in the door!” Gakuto calls back to him.

 

“Yes, yes.” Yuushi replied, tugging the bottle out from where it was wedged between the milk and orange juice. “Anything else, Your Highness?” He snarks, bumping the fridge door shut with his hip.

 

Either Gakuto didn’t hear the sarcasm in his voice or simply chose to ignore it. “M’mm, there’re some grapes next to the rice cooker, those nice ones from Kyushu.” Yuushi rolls his eyes, grabbing the bag off the kitchen counter and dumping them down on the floor next to Gakuto’s head.

 

“Sit down you idiot. You’re making me hot just watching you move.” Gakuto made a grab for the grapes, scowling as Yuushi snatches them away. “Oh you _ass_ , give them here.” Yuushi twists one off the stem, popping it into his mouth.

 

“I rather like them, Gakuto, as punishment for your making me come all the way over here, and then ordering me around, I’m eating them all myself.” He replies, smirking. Gakuto launches himself at him.

 

“If I pass out from heat exhaustion, it’ll be your damn fault.” He hisses, grabbing for the bag, which Yuushi holds just out of his reach.

 

“Why Gakuto, all you had to do was ask nicely.” Yuushi replies smoothly, sitting up with Gakuto in his lap. It’s like having a lapful of angry kitten.

 

“No, let go. You’re like a fucking furnace.” Gakuto whines, drums his fists weakly against Yuushi’s chest and drops his forehead to Yuushi’s shoulder. Yuushi drops the bag of grapes and slides his hands up Gakuto’s back.

 

“Your words and actions are contradicting each other.” He points out, smoothing Gakuto’s fridge back from his forehead with one hand. Gakuto pouts.

 

“Shut up, Yuushi.”

 

The bag of grapes and the bottle of mugi cha lie forgotten on the floor.


End file.
